Brazilian's Mapping Chat
'Brazilian's Mapping Chat '''is Brazilian Mapping's official Discord server. Created on February 4th, 2018, it has grown to be among the biggest and most active mapping Discord servers. As of January 19th, 2020, it has 503 members, being the 14th largest Discord server overall and the 5th largest channel-based server. Its most active day was August 3rd, 2019, with 23,422 messages sent on the GMT-3 timezone. History Creation (February 4th, 2018) The server was created by Brazilian Mapping on February 4th, 2018, three days after he published his first video, Alternate History of Europe: Episode I - "Failure". The server was intended as a place for discussion about his channel, being loosely based in Concordia's Shogunate. The Silent Era (February 2018 - May 2018) The first message of the server was Brazilian mentioning himself in #general-english. The first member other than himself was Khan Productions, followed by Braz. For the next few months, the server had little activity. The most notable members at this time were Brazilian, Khan, Spicy, Ferum and Etiennal. The Golden Era (May 2018 - October 2018) Emerging from the silence (May 2018) The first notable attempt to advertise the server was made in early May 2018, in the Order of the Edge. Two members joined as a consequence of this: Complex and Breton. Complex became notably active. After the upload of an Announcement Video in Brazilian's channel, Ryanlandia had joined the server. Summer (June 2018 - August 2018) Upon the upload of Episodes VI and VII of AHoE in late May and early June respectively, Ryanlandia became increasingly active in the server, rising among the ranks along with Complex and others such as Intermarium. The five most active members - Brazilian, Etiennal, Complex, Ryanlandia and Ferum - dominated the server at he time, and after early July, corresponded exactly to the active Admin team. With several "chill conversations" at the time, from Complex talking about the 2018 World Cup to Ryanlandia theorizing about AHoE, and even voicechats in which Ferum played his flute, this era is generally referred to as the Golden Era of BMC, free of any kind of degeneracy. First Ryan Crisis (August 2018) On August 2nd, 2018, likely from an invite in the recently uploaded Episode IX of AHoE, a new member joined called Darth1nsidious7. He quickly became active in the server, being a fan of Brazilian's AHoE, and most notably, even to this day, referred as the "nicest person in the server". Three days later, Etiennal and Ryanlandia had a fight over who's "apprentice" Darth would be, Ryanlandia attempted to establish a "government-in-exile" and left the server. This led to panic, as Ryanlandia was one of the most active members at the time, with Brazilian even leaving the server and Etiennal making such bold quotations as: ''"I feel like this is the downfall of this server" Ryanlandia blamed his exit on the server's problems at the time: "Loose, messy, unfollowed rules. Desperation for activity often causes shitty conversations of just 'Who pinged'. Staff is unorganized." He later calmed down and expressed his remorse: "If it improves perhaps. I made too big of a deal out of me leaving anyways, I'm sorry for Brazilian. I was pissed and all. Petty." As a result of the crisis, however, Darth was promoted to moderator, and later to admin. Ryanlandia returned with his alt, Tarta, on August 8th; he then returned with his main account on August 12th.